comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2018-05-22 Frosting and Guns
It's a nice evening, and there's a sweet scent lingering in the hallway in front of Sabrielle's door. There's some soft singing, if one pauses to stop and listen. Sabrielle herself is in the kitchen, with a Gregory nearby in his carrier watching her with blue eyes. She's got a bowl full of chocolate frosting, that she's working on spreading over several layers of golden, fragrant cake that has raspberry filling between them. She's singing old blues standards, to keep her mind busy, keep the baby engaged, while her hands are busy. She's in a lightweight shortsleeved blouse in a pale green shade, that hangs loose over soft gray leggings, with her feet bare. Red hair is pulled back from her face with a barrette, thick curls hanging down her back as she works. Dick Grayson waits for a few moments to listen to the songs and then knocks on the foor to announce his arrival. He is in causual clothes, jeans and a t-shirt, the t-shirt is emblasioned with the crest of hte BPD. He smiles when she opens the door, "How are you doing? Hope things are going alright." Her face is flushed, blue eyes shining as she sees him when she opens the door. "Officer. Come on in." She will step back, making room for him to do so before she shuts the door and re-engages the locks. "And to what do we owe the pleasure? Can I get you a drink?" She's wriggling her toes against the carpet, nails painted a soft, sparkly pink. "I hope you don't mind if I finish what I was working on while we talk. I want the frosting to be even before it starts to set." The movement of the toes draw his eyes downward momentarily and he smiles, "Not as all, after all I did show up unannounced." He says, "After you are done I would not turn down a glass of juice." He answers her question, "Well I was in the city so I figured i would stop in before heading back to the 'Haven. She moves to get him a glass, a glance over her shoulder. "Orange, Orange pineapple, or cranberry?" She will move to open the fridge, humming. "In the city for anything fun?" Dick Grayson shakes his head, "No had to appear to testify in a case today. I was in town over the summer and witnessed an accident near here." He says, "The driver that cause it took off so I had ot testify ot what I saw and the liscence plate I observed." He smiles, "Orange." He says, "Nice and simple." Sabrielle pours him that orange juice, bringing it to him. "There's a wooden rocker in the nursery, if you prefer to be closer to the kitchen while I finish this." She will put the juice back and pull out a package of berries. "I had a couple questions, if you wouldn't mind me picking your brain some more. " Dick Grayson walks with her into the kitche nand leans against the countertop, "I do not mind standing, I haven't hit the point where I am actually flat footed yet though I might be speaking too soon." he laughs. "Good insoles." Sabrielle jokes, as she moves back to frosting the cake. "I need to know where are some good shooting ranges around here. I.. I want to get a concealed carry permit." Her face looks paler now, her profile serious in expression. "I went to chinese take-away down the street. I got cornered by some guys that seem to think I have anything worth taking. I had Gregory with me." Her tone has flattened out, as if she's trying to supress emotion. Dick Grayson nods to her, "Normally I would argue against getting one, but in your case you can't really fight if you have Gregory with you." he says, "I will talk to some of the guys on know on the force here in town and let you know what I find out." He smiles, "I mean you likely wouldn't want to drive all the way to Bludhaven for practise." "It if was just me? I would consider other options. I could learn to defend me, better. But I can't be worrying about him, you know?" She glances over her shoulder. "If anyone thought they could take him, and get something out of it.. it would kill me." There's a faint, thin smile. "Thank you. And no, that would mean more time away from him." There's a glance at that carrier, face brightening at the sight of the baby. Dick Grayson nods to her, "Alright I will do what I can." he then asks, "Do you have an instructor? I know it seems easy just point and pull the trigger but there is a lot more to shooting than that." There's a chuckle, as she's turning the cake on its little turntable to smooth the icing. "I grew up in the south, Dick. I've fired guns before. I even took a safety course, which I would of course need to take again. It's more that I am way out of practice than a beginner." Dick Grayson nods and laughs, "Heck you might be a better shot than me." He adds, "I haven't fired much since I qualified at the Academy. "I don't think so. You have to do a re-qualifier every year, don't you?" Sabrielle takes a step back from her cake, letting it turn to make sure the frosting is even. She will offer the bowl to Dick. "Want to lick the bowl?" She'll flash him a grin. Dick Grayson laughs and says, "Sure, after all soon that will be Gregory's job but he is a bit young for it yet." he nods to her, "That is true but I am not bad." He shrugs. "For a little while yet. Not to mention he'd make a mess." Sabrielle glances at her son, a hand out to touch his bare little foot, jiggling it. Then she'll open that package of berries to start going around the edge of the top of the cake, humming softly. "My friend Peter had his birthday recently, and I didn't know until too late. So.. a belated birthday cake." Dick Grayson nods and smiles, "I see. Well that should be a nice surprise.' he grins, "After all he won't be expecting it." he laughs, "How do you know I won't make a mess?" "I hope so. Twenty year old young men still eat ravenously, don't they?" Sabrielle smiles over to Dick, before her eyebrows lift. "If you make a mess, I assume you're adult enough to clean yourself up. And I don't have to do your laundry." Dick Grayson laughs, "Ahh now where is the fun in that." he says about the concept of cleaning up after himself, "But I guess I can keep a little clean." he teakes the bowl and uses his fingers to scoup out some of the frosting. Sabrielle will finish adding the berries along the top, and then starts around the bottom. "I would hope so." She murmurs, the laughter in her tone. She will move to open the refridgerator, rearranging some things so she can tuck that finished cake inside. "There. That's done. He's been so nice. I just want to do something small and nice for him." Dick and Sabrielle will discuss some handguns and instructors, and he promises to get back to her as soon as he can about ranges.